rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Ozpin
Welcome to the 27th and first speculation blog of the year I wish you all a 2015 that surpass 2014 in every way imaginable. What better way to tackle the mysteries of a new year then to speculate on the mysterious guy himself Ozpin. Volume 2 saw Ozpin deal not only with Roman, Cinder and RWBY with their hijinxs but he had to tackle Ironwood and his way to deal with a problem as well. By the end of volume 2 Ozpin had lost some of his prestige towards Vale’s council members who gave Ironwood the task to secure the festival and more importantly, the tournament. They even questioned Ozpin’s appointment as headmaster of Beacon. So what does my little finger tell me of Ozpin in volume 3? Conflict, Redemption and finally, failure but with a hint of hope for the future. Ozpin and Ironwood Ironwood has gained a lot of credibility over Ozpin with Vale’s council. Now that he has control of the security of the tournament, Vale will look like a police state making the citizen even more nervous than they already are. Ozpin will try to convince him that he is splashing oil on a fire but Ironwood will not listen. When Penny decides to defect with the help of Ruby, Ozpin will help in subtle ways to keep them hidden from Ironwood in Beacon. Don’t expect a direct confrontation between Ironwood and Ozpin since they are still allies, expect more of a “passive rebellion”. The Tournament Since Ozpin will have no say in the security of the tournament, he will not be able to do much. He will send Glynda to check on the students though and I expect her to be the first to see the true nature of Mercury and Emerald during the first round but she will be frustrated by Ironwood who won’t believe her. Ozpin and RWBY I expect Ozpin to be a little more involved in the different plots RWBY will be implicated. He will help Ruby hide Penny from Ironwood. Will talk to Weiss dad and try to make him realise how she has grown since coming into Beacon. He will back Blake publicly when her past association with the white fang becomes public. Cinder’s endgame This is where Ozpin will shine. I already said we will finally see his semblance during the final fight between RWBY and CRME but there’s more. Ozpin will have figured out what she is after long before anyone else and will have taken measures. First, he is the one who sent Qrow and Taiyang on a mission by the end of v2. Their mission is to find the remaining crystals in the different kingdoms. Second, he knows where Vale’s crystal is situated at Beacon but he cannot put added security around it because it would arouse suspicion in Ironwood and give Cinder the location of the crystal but that doesn’t stop him from putting surveillances around it. Third, as he knows there is a spy at Beacon (Don’t forget that he knows Cinder hid at the ball after her little excursion at the comm tower.) He will ask Glynda to look closely at the students fighting in the tournament and report anything suspicious to him. That’s why he will not go to Vale when combat begins there. Well there we are. As of next week, we return to the usual schedule with analysis on Glynda Goodwitch and Bartholomew Oobleck . Category:Blog posts